The Twilight Saga: Melody
by Better.Late.Than.Ever
Summary: An alternate book sequel. Current song lyrics with a twist of twilight. Each chapter will be a different song. CAUTION: Some songs are sad.
1. Jacob PLUS Bella EQUALS Bad Romance

**Hello, people of Fanfiction. I know I haven't done anything in a long time. I've had a long writer's block plus I was busy with other stuff. Anyways, this is a song about how Jacob should leave Bella alone so she could be with Edward. I got the idea of writing this while I was watching the Bad Romance video on YouTube. It took me about 3 minutes tops to write this. It's sung by Bella (you could also say Bella's POV if you want) and hope you like it…**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

We don't a have a romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

We don't have a romance

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-rama-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_We don't got romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-rama-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_We don't got romance_

I think your ugly

You're like a disease

I hate your everything

Cause your really cheap

We got no love

(Love-love-love we got no love)

Your full of drama

You're a stupid man

Not how I love Edward, but you don't understand

We got no love

Love-love-love

We got no love

(Love-love-love we got no love)

You know I don't want you

And you know that I hate you

You're full of nothing, but bad romance

Don't want your loving,

Don't tempt to revenge

You and me equal a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!)

Don't want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me equal a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

We don't have a romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

We don't have a romance

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-rama-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_We don't got romance_

You date like horror

And you're never kind

But that's not the only reason

That your not mine

We got no love

(Love-love-love we got no love-uuhh)

You're a big psycho

You act really sick

Everybody knows

You got a small disco-stick

We got no love

Love-love-love

We got no love

(Love-love-love we got no love)

You know I don't want you

(Not even a freak bitch baby!)

And you know that I hate you

You're full of nothing, but bad romance

Don't want your loving and

Don't tempt to revenge

You and me equal a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!)

Don't want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me equal a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

We don't have a romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

We don't have a romance

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-rama-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_We don't got romance_

Just date a she-wolf baby

She'll work it

And be a bitch crazy

Just date a she-wolf baby

She'll work it

And be a bitch crazy

Just date a she-wolf baby

She'll work it

And be a bitch crazy

She'll give you passion baby

She'll work it

She'll be a freak bitch, baby

Don't want your love and

Don't tempt to revenge

Don't want your love

I just wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour

Et je veux ta revanche

J'adore l'amour

I just wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I just wanna be friends

(We don't have a romance)

I just wanna be friends!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Don't want your romance

(We don't have a romance)

Don't want your romance!

Don't want your loving,

Don't tempt to revenge

You and me equal a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!

Don't want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me equal a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Don't want your romance

(We don't have a romance)

Don't want your romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Don't want your romance

(We don't have a romance)

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-rama-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_We don't got romance_

**Ps: I didn't do anything to the French part, because I don't know French. PEASE OUT!!**


	2. Jacob Black is a She Wolf

**Hey, by now you can probably tell that I am not Team Jacob. But ****that doesn't mean I'm Team Edward either, I just like Edward better I'm not even on a team. Anyways this chapter is about....well not really about anything....Ok let me restart. This chapter is a joke about Jacob being a _She-Wolf._ It's no one's POV, because it's "Jacob Ft. Edward". PS: Jacob is a woman in this chapter(in case you don't get it) So I think I covered it. ENJOY....**

**_WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE TEAM JACOB! WELL, DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TEAM JACOB AND TAKE THESE KINDS OF JOKES SERIOUSLY._**

_Edward: SOS he's in disguise_

_SOS he's in disguise_

_He's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

Jacob: Secretly I'm girl, but it's not what you ask from me

It was a big mistake, and I'm confused sexually

New Moon was my chance to act manly

But I'm a lesbo, so please please love me

Right after Twilight I got a little crazy with the doctors

And I got a crush on this little sexy man that was named Oscar

So then I went to go get my d*ck surgically removed

To tell you the truth it was actually always what I wanted to do

I'm a she wolf in your closet

Go away and let me be

I'm a she wolf in your closet

And I hope you still like me

After the surgery I went ahead to say

"Any possible time for me to get my way?"

The doctor told me I could be a woman,

So I wouldn't upset no man

So then a few months later I asked him for a vagina

But all he did was give me a contract and told me to sign-a

But then he excepted and changed me to a woman from a boy

And that process was very easy for me to enjoy

I'm a she wolf in your closet

Go away and let me be

I'm a she wolf in your closet

And I hope you still like me

_Edward: SOS he's in disguise_

_SOS he's in disguise_

_He's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_SOS he's in disguise_

_SOS he's in disguise_

_He's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

Jacob: I'm a she wolf in your closet

And I hope you still like me

**Please _REVIEW!!!_**


	3. I'll Always Love You Bella

**Hey, I know that everyone has done an "Unbrella Twilight Version", but I came-up with that a LONG time ago! I was talking to my friend about this on the phone like half a year ago saying it would be so awesome. So now I finally did it, and I'm happy for it. HERE IT IS...**

**_[What's between these things (I forgot what they were called) are stuff to let you know how they're sang or what the lyrics are about, don't sing with them]_**

**_(You could sing what's between these)_**

Alice [acting like Jay-Z]:

_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Isabella)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Edward+Bella=LOVE)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Take four... Action)_

_Ahuh Ahuh_

_Edwards in love with Bella _

_That name rhymes with umbrella _

_But this song's about their love_

_And all that relationship stuff_

_We Rocafella_

_Edward flies higher than weatha_

_And Bella makes him feel much betta_

_You know me_

_Jacob isn't even in this song,_

_Good cause him and Edward don't get along_

_I'm tryin' to rhyme_

_But this is a really bad time_

_Okay Edward you can start singing! Where you at? EDWARD!!_

Edward:You have my heart

Still sorry that we were apart [In New Moon]

Never diss-a-point you

That's how special you are

I'll just stay in the dark

And ride my awesome car

Cause were a perfect pair

And I'll always be there

Because…

I'm only happy

When we're together

I'll be in love with you forever

It's obvious we're more than friends

I'm gonna love you till the end

This song is sounding really clever

I'm just glad we have each other

That's cause I'll always be in love with Bella

You hear that? I'll always love you Bella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

I never know

How your life is gonna go

It could be good or bad

Also it could be sad

Even when life is hard

I'll always be your guard

Cause when you're in need of help

It makes my heart swell

Because…

I'm only happy

When we're together

I'll be in love with you forever

It's obvious we're more than friends

I'm gonna love you till the end

This song is sounding really clever

I'm just glad we have each other

That's cause I'll always be in love with Bella

You hear that? I'll always love you Bella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms

It's okay don't be alarmed

(Come into me)

(There's no distance in between our love)

So just stay right here

I'll be there to be your shield

Because…

I'm only happy

When we're together

I'll be in love with you forever

It's obvious we're more than friends

I'm gonna love you till the end

This song is sounding really clever

I'm just glad we have each other

That's cause I'll always be in love with Bella

You hear that? I'll always love you Bella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

I'll always love you Bella

(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You're staying (staying)

I hope that your staying (staying)

Baby come stay with me

Come stay with me

You're staying (staying)

I hope that your staying (staying)

Baby come stay with me

Come stay with me [FADE]

**I know this song isn't as serious as Edward and Bella's love, it has a little too much humor, but I couldn't do that. It's hard for me to be that serious. Hoped you liked it =) **

**5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE (DON'T EXCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS)**

**DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE & SUBSTRIBE TOO! C-YA :D**


	4. A Really Sad Song By Bella Swan

**Hey there, this song (Russian Roulette) is about how Edward left Bella in _New Moon_. There's some stuff about Bella's birthday party and how she was bleeding. This one is the sadest song I wrote for this story. So if your into that then cool, if not that's your problem. BTW: This is not only the 2nd Rihanna song I've done, but it's the first time EVER that I've used two songs by the same artist in this story! I don't really care, but you might. Read it and weep (please)...**

It won't be long

You gotta believe

It's OK

He says to me

If you stay

And not leave,

We'll be together

And happy

I'm crying now

Moving slow

You're gone in a blink

Don't want you to go

And you can see my arm bleeding

It is staining on my dress

And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving

Cause it will make a bigger mess

Edward please don't leave her

My nightmare began

It's just like hell

He says you're still mine

It doesn't help

And then I get

A scary thought

That he'll never be back

And our love is lost

And you can see my arm bleeding

It is staining on my dress

And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving

Cause it will make a bigger mess

Edward please don't leave her

I'm wondering if I'll ever see him again

The gorgeous vampire sparkling in the sunrise

I don't think I'll be able to say goodbye

Cause he was the only bright thing in my life

And you can see my arm bleeding

It is staining on my dress

And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving

Cause it will make a bigger mess

And you can see my arm bleeding

It is staining on my dress

And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving (ohh)

Cause it will make a bigger mess

Edward please don't leave her .…

………."Bye"

**WOW! I know it's a lot more serious than I usually write. Some of the lines are from the actual song so I don't take full credit. I hoped you liked it ;)**

**NEED AT LEAST 4 USER REVIEWS!**

**1 ANONYMOUS REVIEW WOULD BE NICE TOO!**


	5. Twilight Zone Telephone Lady GaGa

**Hey, I know I didn't get 5 reviews, but I wanted to post this anyways.=)**

**This took long, but it was easy to write. This song (Telephone By Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce) is about 1 time in school, one kid thought Twilight & Twilight Zone were the same thing. So this is the "Get The Title Right" song for all Twilight Fans. (BTW: This can be anyone who is from Twilight's POV, ecxept the Beyonce parts)**

It's nice that you nicknamed it,

But you got to get it right

This novel aint' no Twilight Zone,

But it is Twilight

Tw-Twi-Twilight

Is the real name

Everything was normal until,

Twilight Zone came

Til' Twilight Zone came

This book was known as Twilight until Twilight Zone came

Everyday,

I hear people callin' it Twilight Zone

At school and on the streets,

Even on my phone

I'm sick and tired of the public,

Thinkin' we're that show

We're not a weekly show on Syfy,

Which has to go

Stop callin', stop callin',

Twilight "Twilight Zone" anymore!

It makes me so mad that I will break down a door

Stop callin', stop callin',

Twilight "Twilight Zone" anymore!

_It makes me so mad that I will break down a door_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

_Somethin' I gotta say! _

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Not kidding! _

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

_Somethin' I gotta say! _

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

You can call it a young teen vampire book, 

But please don't call it Twilight Zone!

You can call it an Edward & Bella Show, 

But do not call it Twilight Zone!

You can call it a young teen vampire book, 

But please don't call it Twilight Zone!

You can call it The Edward & Bella Show, 

But do not call it Twilight Zone!

[Beyonce] Everyone calls it Twilight Zone,

But the real name is Twilight,

It's getting on my nerves all night,

Bitch do you wanna fi-ight

I'm tired of this nickname,

But nobody seems to care!

All the time everywhere

Not even Forks' mayor

I'm sorry to be rude to you,

But were tellin' the truth.

And I'm shure you don't like,

Calling it Twilight Zone too

[Beyonce:] We just want you to

Stop calling it Twilight Zone

Cause every time we hear that name,

We'll make a big moan

We'll make a big moan

Every time we hear that name, we'll make a big moan

Stop callin', stop callin',

Twilight "Twilight Zone" anymore!

It makes me so mad that I will break down a door

Stop callin', stop callin',

Twilight "Twilight Zone" anymore!

It makes me so mad that I will break down a door

Stop callin', stop callin',

Twilight "Twilight Zone" anymore!

It makes me so mad that I will break down a door

Stop callin', stop callin',

Twilight "Twilight Zone" anymore!

It makes me so mad that I will break down a door

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

_Somethin' I gotta say! _

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

_Not kidding! _

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

_Somethin' I gotta say! _

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

You can call it a young teen vampire book, 

But please don't call it Twilight Zone!

You can call it The Edward & Bella Show, 

But do not call it Twilight Zone!

You can call it a young teen vampire book, 

But please don't call it Twilight Zone!

You can call it The Edward & Bella Show, 

But do not call it Twilight Zone!

Twilight Zone!

Tw-Tw-Twilight Zone!

You can call it The Edward & Bella Show, But do not call it Twilight Zone!

Twilight Zone!

Tw-Tw-Twilight Zone!

You can call it The Edward & Bella Show, But do not call it Twilight Zone!

Voice Mail: We're sorry the number you have reached doesn't like you, cause you keep calling "Twilight" Twilight Zone. Please check the number, or try your call again.

**PS: I know the make a big moan part is retarted, but the genre of this story is humor. :)**

**4 User Reviews & 1 Anonymous Review Please!**


	6. Twilight Tok

**HEY, i know I haven't updated in sooo long, but that's because I've been trying different sItuff with my writing and it didn't turn out well. Also I haven't updated, because I have a life and school & stuff. I wrote this acually a long time ago. I didn't really plan on uploading this, but I felt like it. I hope you enjoy the story..**

* * *

Fan - Normal

**Father of Fan - Bold**

_Other Fans (Background Singers) - Italic_

Everyone - Italic, Bold

_

* * *

_

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' really shitty

Amount of times that I saw Twilight is 6,060

**If you go crazy again then I'll put you in a sack,**

**Take you to a special place, where you're not comin' back**

**I'm talking - Crazy people house, house**

**Get tested like a mouse, mouse**

**In a far away town, town**

I'm saying - But I can't stop watching

I cannot stop reading

I cannot stop think-ing

Twilight, all day - all night

Dad I'm putting my foot down

That's right, imma fight

Till we watch Twilight

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**I'm waiting for this phase to stop so…**

_No-no-no-oh_

_No-no-no-oh_

Twilight, all day - all night

Dad I'm putting my foot down

That's right, imma fight

Till we watch Twilight

**Take care of yourself,**

**Because girl you need some help so…**

_No-no-no-oh_

_No-no-no-oh_

When I grow up I wanna be a VAMPIRE!

But magic marijuana just makes me higher and higher

So now I got nothin' to do except read some Eclipse

And if you wanna know my hates, then read the following list:

I hate about - Sometimes parents can suck, suck

Harry Potter yuck, yuck

Disney Channel? WHAT THE FUCK, FUCK?

I think I'm gonna move to Forks, Forks

And become a vampy whore, whore

Become a vampy whore, whore

Become a vampy - whore

Twilight, all day - all night

Dad I'm putting my foot down

That's right, imma fight

Till we watch Twilight

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**I'm waiting for this phase to stop so…**

_No-no-no-oh_

_No-no-no-oh_

Twilight, all day - all night

Dad I'm putting my foot down

That's right, imma fight

Till we watch Twilight

**Take care of yourself,**

**Because girl you need some help so…**

_No-no-no-oh_

_No-no-no-oh_

I once was loved

I once had cared

Twilight,

It's vacuum has got me

With my hands up

It's got me nowMy life has changed,

Since it got me

I once was loved

I once had cared

Twilight,

It's vacuum has got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Now, the movie's gonna start, so you better shut up...

Twilight, all day - all night

Dad I'm putting my foot down

That's right, imma fight

Till we watch Twilight

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**I'm waiting for this phase to stop so…**

_No-no-no-oh_

_No-no-no-oh_

Twilight, all day - all night

Dad I'm putting my foot down

That's right, imma fight

Till we watch Twilight

**Take care of yourself,**

**Because girl you need some help so…**

_No-no-no-oh _

_No-no-no-oh_

[spoken]

_**WE LOVE TWILIGHT!!**_


	7. Hot N' Cool

**Hey, just a quick update! Sorry if I spelled horney wrong! Original song: Hot' N Cold By Katy Perry. It's about how girls love Edward! It isn't my best, but I hope you like it anyways!**

You rock my world

Like a predator f*cks young girls

Yeah you, make me so…

Horney

I would know

And you

Make me fall

Head

over heals

You should know

That you're in love with me!!

Cause you're hot and your cool

You make me drull

When I see you

Cause that's all I do

I 'm short for your height

But I'll still fight

For you in the bar

With a guitar

You!

Every girl on Earth wants you

You!

But I think our love is actually true

You're hot and you're cool

Everyone wants you

You wanna make-out?

You can pull my shirt down

Forget Bella

You need me

Instead of her

She tried to steal

Money from my purse

I want you (I want you)

You want me (You want me)

Happy 1 hour (1 hour)

Anniversary (versary)

And I hope (And I hope)

That you're not gonna change (change)

Cause you're hot and your cool

You make me drull

When I see you

Cause that's all I do

I 'm short for your height

But I'll still fight

For you in the bar

With a guitar

You!

Every girl on Earth wants you (ohh)

You!

But I think our love is actually true

Cause you're hot and your cool

You make me drull (oh)

When I see you

Cause that's all I do (All I do!)

Someone call the doctor

It's getting hot in here, need it colder

Wanna go on roller coaster

Hope you are the ride

You rock my world

Like a predator f*cks young girls

Cause you're hot and your cool

You make me drull

When I see you

Cause that's all I do

I 'm short for your height (for your height)

But I'll still fight

For you in the bar

With a guitar (A guitar)

Cause you're hot and your cool (Oooohhhh)

You make me drull

When I see you (oh)

Cause that's all I do (Oooohhhh)

I 'm short for your height

But I'll still fight (oh)

For you in the bar

With a guitar

You!

Every girl on Earth wants you (ohh)

You!

But I think our love is actually true

Cause you're hot and your cool (cool)

You make me drull (drull)

When I see you (you)

Cause that's all I do (do)

**XOXO PEASE!**


	8. Boring Author's Note: REQUEST!

Hey peoples! I hope your enjoying my fanfic! I don't really write author's notes, but I need ideas for songs to do. So please review or private message me for songs that you want to be parodied into _Twilight_ songs!

If I like your idea you will get a shout out, and I will write your song (obviously). The person that I think gives the best idea will get a shout out and a link to their profile!! I didn't mean for this to turn into a contest, but I feel like it! Plus I really want to see your ideas! In fact, you can also give me other ideas for this story if you want. Whatever just help! PLEASE!

**Oh and I don't own: Womanizer, Bad Romance, Telephone, Tik Tok, Hot N' Cold, She Wolf, Umbrella, Russian Roulette, or Twilight!**


	9. Imma breath, eat, sleep TWILIGHT!

**This is a major fail of a parody I wanted to do. It's in New Moon during Bella's birthday party, when she gets a paper-cut. The ending is just Edward admiring 's only like haif of the song (Imma Be, Back Eyed Peas), and it doesn't really make sence at all! I hope you enjoy it anyways cause it still rhymes...**

**I DON'T OWN IMMA BE, OR TWILIGHT!**

[Bella:]

Imma bleed, Imma bleed, Imma, Imma, Imma

bleed, Imma bleed, Imma, Imma, Imma bleed

Imma bleed, Imma bleed, Imma, Imma, Imma bleed

Imma bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, Imma, Imma bleed

Imma bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, Imma, Imma bleed

Imma bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, Imma, Imma bleed

Imma be bleedin' like hell

Imma be bleedin' more than momma's lips swell

Imma be bleedin' like a motha f**ka does

Imma be bleedin' like my little emo cuz

Imma be up at my B-day bash

Talkin' not shit but crap,

And Imma be lovin' with my vamp

Imma stay away from Jasper

Thought he was nice like Casper

[Jasper:] [Same Verse]

Imma be biting some chicks,

Lookin' like a pig and shit

Imma be the biggest dick, (mean guy)

Imma be usin' my fangs

Imma be biting her thang, (bite it, bite it, okay)

[Bella:]

Imma, Imma swing it this way

Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma pray you go away

It's Isabella and Imma, Imma be here to say

No one's gonna bite me on my cute, little thang

Imma bleed, Imma bleed, Imma, Imma, Imma bleed

[Jasper:] Imma feast, Imma feast, Imma, Imma, Imma feast

[Edward:]

Bye baby, quick, quick, Imma, Imma, Imma leave

Imma git baby, please forgive, me

Imma leave, Imma leave so all this sh*t will stop

See, See, Imma, Imma leave, Imma leave, leave, leave

Imma, Imma be, Imma be savin' her

Imma, Imma, Imma be, Imma be, be, be, Imma, Imma be

~~~~~~Other half of song were Edward acts conceded~~~~~

Imma be the upgraded new vampire

Imma be the average brother you'll admire

Imma be worldwide and I'm not a lyer

I make girls so hot, that they'll catch on fire

**I KNOW WEIRD**

**This time i just want 3 reviews! Not counting annonymous though.. =)**


End file.
